


Perfidious

by shymin



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Aged up characters, M/M, bad blood AU, kayano is a BAMF, rated R for random references to songs i like, this is totally self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shymin/pseuds/shymin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mission goes wrong, Nagisa is given time off from work to clear his head. On this so-called vacation, he encounters an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfidious

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I've been blabbing about this idea on tumblr for a while now and finally stopped procrastinating long enough to start writing it. This is the first chapter fic I've ever written, so....let's just say I'm new at this.  
> Anyway. Story.  
> This is a Bad Blood AU, meaning it takes place in a world where nagisa is a spy working for a government-ish organization. (Y'know, like the Taylor Swift video). He's older in this, probably somewhere between 19-21. That means that Karma is too.  
> I'll be sure to give further details (and warnings) when the story actually owns up to its rating.

The mission began like any other.

Squad of five, simple infiltration. They would enter through the roof and work their way down, killing anyone who looked like a threat. Textbook stuff.

Nagisa could do this in his sleep by now.

He followed Chiba to the hatch and leaned against the chimney to face Nakamura, who'd apparently appointed herself as their squad leader.

Ammunition was distributed, along with murmured words of encouragement. Nagisa loaded his gun.

It was nighttime - they always infiltrated at night, to increase discretion - and Nagisa was alert.

"You know the drill. In and out, twenty minutes." Nakamura instructed. Then, with a laugh, "try not to die!"

Laughter rippled among them. It was a joke between the five of them, one that had begun in seriousness but quickly became a gag as they improved and missions got easier. Nagisa smiled.

The group waited in unison as Okuda opened the hatch for them. Nakamura took the first step down the iron ladder. She met Nagisa's eyes and grinned. 

"See you soon," she winked.

"Yeah," he replied. Then she was gone.

The proceedings were quick from then on, and within a minute they were all inside the building. Okuda shut the hatch behind them and they dispersed; three going down the fire escape. Nagisa remained on the top floor with Rinka.

 _If my life were a movie,_ Nagisa pondered as he entered the first room, _this would be the part where it all goes slow motion._

It probably said something about Nagisa that he feels most at peace when he is robbing others of their lives.

A rush of serenity passed over him as his instincts kicked in. _Two people on the couch in the far corner, one standing off to the left._  He fired three shots and watched as the blood stained the room rustic like a firework. Then he left.

He repeated these motions in the next two rooms, before retreating back into the main hallway. 

"Hayami!" He called. "I'm done on this side!"

There was a clatter at the end of the hall.

Nagisa wandered toward the sound, his hand resting on the hilt of his gun.

Reaching the end of the hallway, he glanced both ways and was greeted with...more hallway. And no Hayami. Huh.

"Hayami?" he yelled. Still nothing. Nagisa glanced at his watch. Rendezvous was in eight minutes.

Concerned, he hastened to check the remaining rooms, but found only dead bodies. Thankfully, none of them were Hayami's.

_Well, at least she got the job done._

He checked his watched again. Three minutes.

 _Did she leave without me?_    

He traced his steps back to the fire escape and made his way down the stairs, unable to wait any longer.

Unease pooled in his stomach.

Nagisa reached the bottom floor and made his way to the front doors, pulling his hair back into a bun. With a final glance behind him, he exited and walked to the mailbox on the south field.

_Something is wrong. Why is no one else here?_

Sighing, Nagisa turned his back to the building and pulled out his phone. He was halfway through a text to Nakamura when he felt a warmth come up behind him.  

"Hey, what took you s -"

Nagisa was flung through the air.

Unconscious, he crumbled in a heap on the grass, unable to watch as the building erupted before him.

 

-

 

Approximately eighteen hours later, Nagisa Shiota awoke in a hospital bed in a room adorned with horrendous flowered wallpaper.

"Wha...what happened..." he slurred.

"Good morning, Mr. Shiota. Please keep your head down, you're probably still disoriented. What's the last thing you remember from your mission?"

Nagisa's brow furrowed. Blinking, he watched as the face of a woman swam into focus.

"Standard procedure," she added.

Nagisa tried to speak, failed, and tried again. "I...remember trying to contact Nakamura-san. Then there was someone behind me..."

The nurse waited patiently.

"What did they...do to me?" His body felt stiff. "I hurt all over."

"There was nobody near you as far as we know," the nurse interjected. "And your only injury is a broken ankle from your fall. Other than that, you're unharmed."

_My fall?_

"What about the others?!" Nagisa remembered suddenly, attempting to sit up. The nurse paused. "...I don't know. They told me you were the only extraction."

_...What?_

Nagisa sank back into the pillow.

"I want to talk to whoever's in charge." He said slowly. "Now."

"...Alright." The nurse stood up. "Just a moment." She left.

Nagisa waited, his brow creased. The nurse returned briefly with a wheelchair and helped him into it.

"Your injury isn't so bad that you really need this, but it's better to take the precaution. Your ankle should heal within a day or two, and then they'll probably want you back in the field as soon as possible," the nurse explained. She began to push him down the hall. He nodded. Nagisa leaned back and let out a breath. She was right; it was better to rest now, while he couldn't do anything else.

Wheels squeaked as she pushed him through hallway after hallway. He could finally feel exhaustion beginning to set in as the events of the past 24 hours weighed him down, and Nagisa let his eyes slip closed for the remainder of the trip.

They arrived shortly at the office and the nurse departed, leaving Nagisa to wheel himself in.

The station director offered him a friendly smile upon entrance. Nagisa nodded in acknowledgement.

"Where's the rest of my squad?" He began. Best to get straight to the point.

The director's expression turned solemn. "Mr. Shiota, you were the only pickup we had. Your squad did not report to the assigned meeting place when requested, and seeing as your mission location was destroyed, we're unable to locate them. They've been removed from our system -"

_"What?!"_

" -until further notice. If they return, we'll be sure to reinstate them."

Nagisa gritted his teeth. "They could be perfectly fine, and you're treating them like they're dead?"

"I'm sorry, but that's all I can do right now."    

"That's not true. Reactivate their files!"

"Mr. Shiota -"

"Don't say you can't do anything!"

The director pursed his lips. "I'm sorry, but I'm following orders just like you are. This is the most that I can do."

Nagisa glared at him. "Then what am I supposed to do now? You're going to...what? Assign me a new squad and send me back out like nothing's happened?"

The director allowed a small smile. "Actually, no. Seeing as you're obviously distressed, and injured, I'm giving you a break."

"You're _firing me?"_ Nagisa gaped.

"No. I'm offering you a vacation."

Nagisa blinked. "What?"

The director leaned in, his voice lowered. "Mr. Shiota, between you and me, somebody around here deserves a break. And hey, you're risking your life and I'm not, so it ought to be you. I can't reactivate your friends' files, but I can do this. What do you say? "

Nagisa sat back in his seat. 'When," he began quietly. "When will this be?"

The director smiled. "Whenever you want. Hell, if it were me, I'd leave today!" He laughed.

"...Fine."

"Hm?"

"I said I'll go. I'll leave today. What do I need to do?"

The director looked surprised. he began to shuffle around the papers on his desk, pulling sheets out and setting them aside.

"You'll just need to sign a few forms, let them know where you're going... Oh, and you'll need to sign out as well." He slid the selected papers across the desk. Nagisa took them and scanned them. "...I'll leave tonight, maybe for a month or so. I could use to get away from you people."

The director eyed him. "You shouldn't get your hopes up, you know. About those teammates of yours."

Nagisa gritted his teeth. "Tell the higher ups to inform me when my friends return." He hoisted himself into the wheelchair and pushed his way out the door, gripping the forms in hand.

The hallway outside was empty and quiet, a sharp contrast to the turmoil in Nagisa's head. His agitation had done nothing but increase throughout the day, and now he wanted out. He was glad for this excuse of a vacation.

He returned to his room, the black cloud over his head keeping him company. _All I have to do is sign these and clock out. Then I'm out of here._

He packed his clothes and filled out the forms. Once those were done, Nagisa stood up from the wheelchair to test his ankle. _Hmm. This isn't so bad,_ Nagisa thought.His balance was still a bit off, but nothing that he couldn't handle. Best case scenario, it'd be fixed by tomorrow. _Medicine really is incredible these days._

He put his suitcase into the seat of the wheelchair and walked out, pushing it by hand. _I'll just drop off these forms and then I can...Oh, I've got to sign out, too. Right._

He made his way to the main office and slid the trip forms through the crack in the door. _Deal with that,_ he thought spitefully. Then he turned his attention to the screen on the door. He scrolled through name after name, searching for his own, when one in particular caught his eye.

 

_I.D.: Nakamura, Rio_

_STATUS: Withheld_

 

Nagisa blinked. He pulled back, squinting at the screen. _Withheld?  I've never seen that one before._

Feeling uneasy, he scrolled down until he found Hayami's. Hers was the same. "Are they all like this?" Nagisa murmured. He hastened to check Chiba's, and then Okuda's. Each profile held that same word, staring back at him dauntingly.

Nagisa shook his head, urging away a barrage of questions, and returned to his original task. He felt shaken.

Ignoring the anxiety in his gut, he clocked out and proceeded to steer the wheelchair towards the back of the building. The director could deal with the plane tickets; it _was_ a vacation from work, after all.

He stepped out on to the road and signalled a cab, sighing.

_I've got a long, long night ahead of me._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all reviews are appreciated!


End file.
